Smile
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: A songfic to the song Smile by Uncle Kracker. Rated T to be safe. Hermione/Draco, post-war Harry won .


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the song Smile by Uncle Kracker.**

**A/N: This is just a songfic for the song Smile by Uncle Kracker. I love this song and I thought of a couple of HP pairings, but I'm only going to write one story. If you want me to write a songfic or an oneshot for a pairing, let me know because I have major writer's block for my other stories.**

_You're better than the best,_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life;_

_You're cooler than the flip-side of my pillow,_

_That's right._

Draco stared at Hermione as she read a book; curled in a chair by the fireplace. They had made head boy and head girl this year so they were able to share a common room, and fortunately for Draco, and bathroom. A smile came to Draco's lips and he took a swig of his fire whiskey. He didn't feel it burn down his throat; he was too intent on watching Hermione. She was too engorged in her book to even notice him staring. If she had noticed then she wouldn't have said anything. Draco watched her as she shifted so the blanket she had covered her feet. Draco knew she didn't like her feet being out of the covers; it was one of her many pet peeves. Draco looked away from Hermione for a second to look at the fire. It looked so warm and inviting. Draco knew what secrets it held though. Oh, the things that the fire in the head's common room had seen. Passionate nights on the rug or on the couch in front of the fire; or some nights just laying in front of the fire; watching her as she slept. Draco looked back to Hermione. She was still reading. He loved that about her. She was a bookworm; but not just any bookworm. She was _his _bookworm.

_Completely unaware,_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's okay._

_Yeah it's okay,_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade,_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed._

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head._

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh you make me smile._

Hermione looked up from her book. She was asking questions with her eyes again; Draco loved when she did that. They could communicate without words. Draco just smiled and shook his head. Hermione laughed at him; she knew what he was doing; she always did. Draco kept smiling at Hermione while taking in her features. He knew them all like the back of his hand, but he still liked to take them in and reminisce about how much he loved them. It was funny about how much he had changed. He went from being someone who loathed muggles and muggle borns–thanks to the lies his father fed him–to someone who had fallen for a muggle born, and fallen hard. Hermione smiled at Draco. They had to go off to separate sides the next day and they didn't want to waste the time they had with words that couldn't even begin to describe how they felt about each other.

_Even when you're gone,_

_You always come along like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack._

_And just like that,_

_You steal away the rain and just like that._

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed._

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head._

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh you make me smile._

She was gone now and he was standing in the dark, damp, dungeon. He only knew a couple of people in there and trusted only one. He knew what Draco was hiding from the rest of the world; he knew and he would put his life on the line for Draco's. Severus Snape. He acted like a father to Draco, and that's how it would stay until the day he died. They all received their mission and were sent out–group by group. As he walked outside he saw the sun was shining brighter than any day he could remember and yet there was still a breeze carrying the scent of fresh flowers throughout the empty field. Draco smiled to himself. Today was the day; he had to go tell them, but he couldn't risk it. Draco looked up at the sky as he heard the thunder roll. There was more than one storm coming tonight and everyone could feel it.

_Don't know how to live without you,_

'_Cause every time that I get around you,_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes._

_You make me smile._

They were watching the other side like a snake watching their pray. They were all ready to strike at any minute. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore stepped forward.

"This is the time to choose your rightful sides. If you want to change sides, then you had better do it now. If you switch sides, no one will harm you as you walk to the other side; I swear on it," Dumbledore said while looking Voldemort in the eyes. Draco and a few others went over to the opposite side. Draco could feel the Dark Lord's gaze burning into his back. He saw his aunt looking at him; her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to think; her only nephew betraying her. After a nudge from her husband she closed her mouth and settled for a glare at Draco. Severus stayed on the other side. They had a plan to fulfill. Draco looked to his left; where Hermione was standing. He didn't want her in this battle, but being as stubborn as she was, she insisted that she fight for what she believed in. It reminded him of her S.P.E.W. antics. He refrained from smiling as he thought about it. He looked into Hermione's eyes and he could see the future. _Their _future.

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

Draco couldn't help it anymore. He smiled, and he smiled with all emotions filling him; remorse for those who were lost, joy for those who had survived, happiness for winning, and love. Love for Hermione, love for the people who cared about him, and love for the people who he cared about. He walked over to Hermione and held out a hand; an invitation to dance. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Molly and Arthur, Remus and Tonks, Neville and Luna, and a lot of other couples were already dancing, but Draco knew that none were as happy as he was with Hermione. They danced as if this was their last moment together; as if they were the only people left in the world. Draco's breath caught as Hermione spun in a circle. She was the one for him; the _only _one. Draco silently laughed as he stared into Hermione's deep chocolate eyes. He could practically _hear _the buzz of everyone's emotions filling the room. Hermione was glowing as she danced with Draco.

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed._

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head._

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

She made him feel things he never thought he could feel before; experience things he never even thought of trying; believe in miracles even when he didn't believe in himself. She made him smile more than he ever did before and laugh with more happiness than any other man in the world.

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh you make me smile._

_Oh you make me smile._

_Oh you make me smile._

She was the one he wanted; she was the one he needed. Without Hermione, Draco's life would be like the world without light; he could live, but it would be hard and he wouldn't be able to see the right way. He smiled brighter than ever as he looked into Hermione's eyes. He kept smiling as he kneeled down and asked Hermione to marry him. He smiled even bigger and brighter when she said yes.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I could make an epilog to this story if I had enough reviews. I'm going to update Danger as soon as I can, just be patient please. Remember to review.  
-Connie**


End file.
